User talk:RoyallyBella
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:FloraEnchantix page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FlôŕäŁoveRose (Talk) 11:06, April 5, 2013 No am not FloraEnchantix is in here and i dont even do the rules FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 18:38, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Why dont u Tell FloraEnchantix to stop Okay, Brittney :)! Thanks for informing me. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:50, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I am online. I'm @ Disney Princess Wiki now. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:14, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Like When u Make a TalkBox How do u Use it What is the Template Thanks :D! But what about the 23rd episode. I heard that there are no episodes aired last week, this week, and next week.✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 08:23, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay... ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 08:28, April 23, 2013 (UTC) That Isn't even fir! Me Or FloraEnchantix Is Not geting It But Why ?? Okay, thanks Julia ;)! And I think Stella uses her Sirenix power... ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:22, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Me too :)! I'm so happy for 'em ^^! I think that the Winx used all of their Sirenix powers. 'Cause I heard is "...Sirenix". And shouldn't that be like "Light of Sirenix"? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:28, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I think Krystal's in a relationship with a specialist from Red Fountain. I saw her with him in the eighth episode. Krystal's a bit annoying to me and I think she'll be with someone else. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:37, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. But I hope Nabu will return. Maybe in the 6th season. And can you tell Rose to shorten my block (1 day), please? I told her but she doesn't reply back :/. Maybe she's ignoring my messages... ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:44, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:47, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D! I've been so busy on the pages, but not with the templates. And Julia, be careful of your edits. Stella Sirenix or Alexis gives you a block and the reason is Editing too much pages. I'm starting to think that they're just jealous about edits. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:54, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay... :( ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:59, April 24, 2013 (UTC) 1 month :(. "Friends"??? She means this wiki, right? If so, please tell her that I am not friends with Alexis nor Stella Sirenix. MOOD: Sad :(. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:06, April 24, 2013 (UTC) It's okay... :(. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:09, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Online. Now, what? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:58, April 24, 2013 (UTC) My To Srry i dont answer fast am watching austin & Ally Oh i forgot tell u Dont edit to much or Stella Sirenix will block u she did tht to me once Well Yeah....She Is My sis but She Blocks People Who Editing Very Much & puts pictures Hey Brittney :D! I want to ask if you hate somebody here... So, who? I have 3 people. The first one copies my own words, pictures, and blocks me she even call me weired - even though I'm not. The second one blocks people for editing too much pages (>.< - I think she's just jealous)! The last one copied my pictures and my username! I hate them! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 09:34, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh... Hey, Julia, how can you change a username. I want to change mine. People mistaken me as Flora! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 09:41, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay...I'll ask Kariya once I get unblocked in Winx Wiki. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 09:50, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... me too. A contibuter there mistaken me as Flora because of my username. I was about to message her back, but I realised that I'm blocked :(. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 10:09, April 26, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. And I've heard that episodes 22 - 26 will be aired in May in Nickelodeon. And I believe Rose is ignoring me. Please tell her not to ignore me and if she refuses, please ask her if we can add all of the seasons with the pop pixie in it? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 14:47, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Julia. I've got photos of that Great Barrier Reef in your country. Not real ones, but only in a game. Tell me if you want to see it, okay? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:44, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Plus Stop Editng Harmonix Doll's Plus Stop i made tht Page StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 00:09, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Can U Make Me TalkBox's Of Stella.... ? StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 12:17, May 4, 2013 (UTC)